


Poison Detection

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested "You can’t be mean, because I cook the food…and I could technically poison you.” with Jaime





	Poison Detection

        You were currently in your kitchen. The smell of food was heavy in the air as you went from counter to counter, grabbing ingredients and preparing them for the food you were making. You often found yourself in this sort of situation, not that you were complaining. Your shift ended a few hours before your boyfriends did, so you liked to try and have food ready for when he got home then two of you could eat together and unwind from your day. There were plenty of instances where you would wait for him, and then the two of you would cook together, but you liked having something to do while you waited for him. Even though it was only a few hours the apartment just seemed so empty when it was only one of you there.

        You were standing over the oven, stirring the contents of the pot in front of you, when you heard your phone ring. “Hello?” You said, placing the device between your ear and your shoulder.

        “Hola mi amor.”

        “Jaime!” You said, immediately perking up at the sound of his voice. You looked at the time and felt yourself frown. “Is there something wrong?”

        “No? Why would you think something is wrong? I just missed hearing your voice.”

        You rolled your eyes at his corny line, but it still made you blush, not that you would let him know of course. “Usually you only call me after work if you’re going to be late or not coming home at all.”

        There was a pause on the other end as he contemplated your answer. “I guess you’re right… on a different subject, how would you feel about having dinner at my parents’ house one night this week? It’s been a while since I’ve had something made by my mom.”

        “Oh, is my food not good enough for you anymore?” Your tone was joking, and you knew he would pick up on the change in tone.

        “I’m not saying your cooking is  _bad_ , but it’s definitely not as good as a mother’s cooking.”

        “You’re being mean!”

        “I’m only speaking the truth!”

**“You can’t be mean, because I cook the food…and I could technically poison you.”**

        “No you couldn’t, the scarab wouldn’t allow it.”

        “Yes it would, especially if I said I would be a better host who would appreciate it more than you do.”

        He was silent for a moment, then he continued with a slight panic to his voice. “Okay please tell me you’re joking because now the scarab is agreeing with you. I was going to make a joke about having the scarab check my food for poison levels, but now I don’t think it would tell me if there were.”

        You laughed, which didn’t really help Jaime’s pounding heartbeat. “Of course I’m joking Jaime. I love you too much to ever do something so horrible.”

        You heard him breathe a sigh of relief. “I love you too. I’ll be home in a little bit.”

        “Okay, dinner should be ready when you get here.” The two of you hung up and you went back to preparing the food, waiting for your boyfriend and his permanent third wheel to walk through the door.


End file.
